The New Essential Guide to Alien Species
The New Essential Guide to Alien Species, kurz NEGAS, ist ein 240-seitiges Sachbuch, das sich mit sämtlichen lebenden Wesen innerhalb des Star-Wars-Universums beschäftigt. Das Buch wurde von Ann Margaret Lewis und Helen Keier geschrieben und vom Del Rey-Verlag am 31. Oktober 2006 veröffentlicht. Bisher erschien The New Essential Guide to Alien Species lediglich in englischer Sprache. Über eine deutsche Veröffentlichung ist nichts bekannt. Im Gegensatz zu seinem direkten Vorgänger The Essential Guide to Alien Species ist dieses Buch komplett in Farbe gedruckt und beinhaltet vollständig aktualisierte Einträge. Informationen aus allen sechs Kinofilmen sowie großen Teilen des Erweiterten Universums werden in einem Kompendium zusammengefasst. Neben den physischen Beschreibungen, Heimatwelten und phonetischer Aussprache der einzelnen Spezies und Rassen umfasst das Buch außerdem eine Liste mit den jeweiligen Auftritten in verschiedenen Quellen und ein Glossar, das wichtige Fremdbegriffe erklärt. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Discover who's who and what's what in the'' Star Wars ''universe with this beautifully illustrated guide – now in full color for the first time. When it comes to extraterrestrial life-forms, there's more to science fiction's most famous galaxy than just Jawas, Wookiees, Ewoks, and Hutts. From the skylanes of Coruscant to the worlds of the Outer Rim, an untold number of species populate those planets far, far away. And if you confuse Gungans with Gamorreans, or don't know a bantha from a tauntaun, you definitely need the in-depth data that only this revised, expanded, and updated guide can deliver. This comprehensive overview includes beings from all six of the classic movies – plus the novels, cartoon series, comics, and video games. It's an even bigger cross section of species than you'll find in the Mos Eisley cantina. And each entry, from acklay to Zabrak, from amphibians to vacuumbreathers, features everything you need to know, including *''complete physical description and official designation, so you can tell your sentients from your nonsentients, and your humanoids from your insectoids'' *''homeworld: from dry and dusty Tatooine, stormy and waterlogged Kamino, to arctic Hoth, and countless other strange and varied worlds'' *''phonetic pronunciation: Askajian, H'nemthe, Iktotchi, Ssi-ruu, Xexto, and Quermian aren't as easy to say as they are to, er, spell'' *''notable appearance: a listing of one of the more significant appareances of each species in the teeming'' Star Wars storyline Plus'', this brand-new edition includes a glossary of crucial descriptive terms and a complete original, full-color illustration for each of more than one hundred individual species. It's a big galaxy, and'' someone has to organize it. Count on Star Wars®: The New Essential Guide to Alien Species – and don't leave your homeworld without it. Inhalt Danksagung Einleitung *'Über die Eintragungen' **Kennzeichnung Jede Spezies wird als intelligent, halbintelligent oder nicht intelligent eingestuft. (Empfindungsvermögen) **Heimatwelt Die meisten Spezies können auf einem Planeten oder einem System gefunden werden. Allerdings gibt es andere Spezies, wie z. B. die Hutts, die einen neuen Planeten für sich gesucht haben. Im Buch sind die zuerst bevölkerten Planeten aufgeführt. **Durchschnittshöhe Von jeder Spezies wird eine Durchschnittshöhe in Metern angegeben. **Betonung Alle Betonungen sind in Basic. **Wichtiges Erscheinen Alle Bücher, Filme oder Comics werden aufgelistet, in denen die Spezies einen wichtigen Auftritt hat. *'Glossar der erklärenden Begriffe' **'Amphiboiden' sind Kreaturen, die sowohl an Land wie auch im Wasser atmen können. Zu diesen Lebewesen gehören mehr oder weniger die Gungans. **'Arboreale' sind Spezies, welche an das Leben in Bäumen angepasst sind. Logischerweiße sind diese Lebewesen im Wald zu finden. **'Avoide' sind Vögel oder fliegende Säugetiere (siehe unten). Sie weisen typische Vogelmerkmale auf, von den Feder und den Krallen, bis zum harten Schnabel. **'Canine' sind Mitglieder der Hunderasse und teilen diese Merkmale. Sie sind am ganzen Körper behaart, haben eine Schauze und spitze Ohren. **'Cephalopode' sind Lebewesen, welche im Wasser, zumeist im Meer, leben. Der bekannte Dianoga ist ein Beispiel für diese Klasse. **'Krustentiere' sind Meerestiere mit einem dicken Chitinpanzer, den man meist bei Insekten findet. **'Cyborgs' sind Lebewesen, die mit Implantaten ausgestattet ist. Cyborgs erhalten diese mechnanischen Körperteile meistens durch Unfälle, in denen sie Gliedmaßen verlieren. Diese werden dann mit einem künstlich hergestellten Duplikat ersetzt. **'Feline' sind Mitglieder der Katzenrasse. Sie weißen bestimmte Katzenmerkmale auf, z. B. die Schnauze, die spitzen Ohren und das Fell. **'Gastropode' sind Lebwesen die kein Skelett besitzen und sich nur mit einem großen Fuß fortbewegen. Zu den bekanntesten Mitgliedern dieser Speziesklasse gehören woll die Thisspiasianer von Thisspias. **'Humanoide' sind Lebwesen, die alle Menschenmerkmale besitzen. Dazu gehören je zwei Gliedmaßen, die mit Fingern und Zehen enden. Die wohl bekanntesten Humanoiden sind die Menschen. Diese Klasse ist am weitesten in der Galaxis verbreitet. **'Insektoid' sind Lebwesen, die Insektenmerkmale besitzen oder diesen ähnlich sehen. Zu diesen Merkmalen gehört der harte Chitinpanzer, und manchmal auch mehrere Gliedmaßen. Eine bekannte intelligente Insektoidenspezies sind die Killiks. **'Menschenähnliche' sind Lebwesen, die genetisch mit den Menschen verwandt sind. Sie besitzen alle typischen Menschenmerkmale, von den zwei Augen, Beinen und Armen, bis zu den runden Ohren. Zu diesen gehören (neben den Menschen selbst) z. B. die Dressellianer. **'Pachydermoide' sind Dickhäuter. Diese Klasse verfügt über eine äußerst dicke Haut, die nur schwer zu durchdringen ist. **'Pflanzenbasierte' sind Lebewesen, die Photosynthese betreiben um zu überleben. Sie können sich selbst wiederherstellen und haben meist Wurzeln. **'Porcine' sind Mitglieder der Schweinerasse. Zu ihnen zählen bekanntermaßen die wenig intelligenten Gamorreaner. **'Primaten' sind Lebwesen, die Affenmerkmale besitzen. Primaten lassen sich durch eine humanoide Form und den Daumen an ihrem Finger erkennen. **'Proboscidiane' sind Lebwesen, welche einen langen Rüssel besitzen und manchmal auch durch diesen Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Die Ortolaner sind ein treffendes Beispiel für diese Klasse. **'Reptaviane' sind Reptilien, welche die Fähigkeit besitzen zu fliegen. Sie verfügen neben Flügel auch über die typischen Reptilienmerkmale. **'Reptiloid' sind Lebewesen, die über die typischen Reptilienmerkmale verfügen. Zu diesen gehören die geschuppte Haut, die Schlitzaugen und der Schwanz. Sie gebären ihre Kinder als Eier, die sie selbst oder von der Sonne ausbrüten lassen. Zu dieser Klasse zählen die Taurücken von Tatooine. **'Reptosäugetiere' sind Lebewesen, welche, statt wie Reptilien, Eier zu legen, ihre Jungen wie Säugetiere lebend gebären, **'Nagetiere' sind Lebwesen, die zur Mäuse- und Rattenfamilie gehören. Sie weißen einheitlich spezielle Merkmale vor, z. B. die langen, spitzen Vorderzähne und der behaarte Körper. Zu dieser Klasse gehören die Chadra-Fans. **'Sauriane' sind reptilienähnliche Lebewesen, welche, anstatt zu kriechen, sich auf zwei Beinen fortbewegen. Die Ssi-ruuk gehören zu diesen. **'Säugetiere' sind Lebewesen, die ihre Kinder lebend gebären und mit Milch versorgen. Die wohl bekannteste intelligente Säugetierart ist wohl der Mensch. **'Ungulate' sind Lebwesen, welche Hufen besitzen. Das Ronto von Tatooine ist ein Ungulat. **'Vakuumatmer' sind meist niederne Lebewesen, die selbst im luftlosen Vakuum atmen können. Spezies *Acklay *Aiwha *Amani *Anzati *Aqualishaner *Arconier *Balosar *Bantha *Barabel *Besalisk *Bith *Bothaner *Caamasi *Cereaner *Chadra-Fan *Chagrianer *Chevin *Chiss *Clawdite *Devaronianer *Dianoga *Dressellianer *Dug *Duros / Neimoidianer *Elom / Elomin *Eopie *Ewok *Falleen *Fosh *Gamorreaner *Givin *Gotal *Gran *Gundark *Gungan *H'nemthe *Mensch *Hutt *Iktotchi *Ishi Tib *Ithorianer *Jawa *Kaleesh *Kaminoaner *Kel'Dor *Killik *Kitonaker *Klatooinianer *Koorivar *Kowakianischer Echsenaffe *Kubaz *Mon Calamari *Mustafarianer *Mynock *Nautolaner *Nelvaaner *Nerf *Nexu *Nikto *Noghri *Ortolaner *Pa'lowick *Polis Massaner *Quarren *Rancor *Reek *Rodianer *Ryn *Sarlacc *Shistavaner *Ssi-ruuk *Sullustaner *Talz *Tauntaun *Taurücken *Thisspiasianer *Togruta *Toydarianer *Trandoshaner *Tusken-Räuber *Twi'lek *Ugnaught *Utapauaner (Utai und Pau'aner) *Varactyle *Wampa *Weequay *Whiphid *Wookiee *Xexto / Quermianer *Yarkora *Yevethaner *Yuuzhan Vong *Zabrak *Weniger verbreitete Spezies **Aleena **Anx **Askajianer **Baragwin **Colo-Klauenfisch **Dactillion **Drall **Falumpaset **Fambaa **Florn Lamproid **Gen'Dai **Gossam **Kaadu **Kouhun **Krayt-Drachen **Lannik **Massiff **Midi-Chlorianer **Lavafloh **Muun **Nagai **Nosaurianer **Ongree **Opee-Killerfisch **Orray **Pacithhip **Rakata **Tier **Sando-Aqua-Monster **Sarkaner **Selonianer **Shaak **Shawda Ubb **Shi'ido **Skakoaner **Skrilling **Exogorthen **Sumpfschnecke / Nos-Monster **Tintinna **Troig **Umbaraner **Vratix **Vulptereen **Vurk **Womp-Ratte **Yodas Spezies **Yuzzum **Zeltroner Anhang 1: Betonungen Es wird beschrieben, wie die im Buch beschriebenen Betonungen ausgesprochen werden. Anhang 2: Eine Zeitleiste der Alien-Geschichte Es wird die Geschichte der Galaxis von 5000000000 VSY bis 36 NSY beschrieben. cs:Ilustrovaný atlas ras a bytostí en:The New Essential Guide to Alien Species es:The New Essential Guide to Alien Species fi:The New Essential Guide to Alien Species nl:The New Essential Guide to Alien Species pl:The New Essential Guide to Alien Species pt:The New Essential Guide to Alien Species ru:Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа sr:The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Kategorie:Essential Guides Kategorie:Sachbücher Kategorie:Legends-Quellen